Story part three
Governor Janes and the space marine captain where still on the ground when it occurred, the betrayal. Eldar from a previously unknown craftworld demanded a tech priest of governor Janes’s retinue. The negotiation became so heated that the governor was forced to threaten orbital bombardment on his own position. Due to the Eldar provocations and the space marine captain’s honour being offended, death threats were exchanged. Not wanting to risk war with this craftworld, governor janes tried to oblige them and allowed them to use his tec priest. When they finally took tec priest up to their craftworld, all communication ceased with the craftworld and the craftworld started to prepare for its escape. The warships within range started their bombardment as instructed, in 2 minutes many kilotons of explosives would be unleashed on the craftworld. In that time tens of thousands of crew men worked in well trained unison pumping out round after round from there gundecks, ammunition logistics officers screamed out orders, officers gifted in mathematics worked in unison within the fire control room. Void fighter pilots where mid launch, or already exiting the ships. Captains where communicating with each other trying to outmannover this new enemy. It was amazing in all that organised chaos a flag officer could send a vox message to the governor who was planet side, that the circumstances had changed. Arrogantly the craftworld thought they could escape unharmed, however they underestimated the unfiltered firepower of an imperial navy flotilla. However, it would be the governor who proved to be most arrogant of all, he believied he could out mannovre the eldar he was mistaken. When he found out the craftworld had escaped he only realised then that he was the one being, positioned into a trap. His pride was most stung, he was even questioning his own abilities. His certainty that Bogmoor would be colonised was temporally shattered. However, he knew he had to stand firm and push these fears down. Never the less he was questioning his remarkably tolerant attitude towards xenos he was questioning the alliance made with the Tau as well. The men of the bogmoor crusade would have to redouble their efforts, new enemies where emerging, Orks,Chaos,Eldar and vial Dark Eldar where all interested in this planet. Meanwhile in a strange part of the webway, an injured tec preist was rebooting. Scenario Govenour Janes spoke from his command tent, “As we know the situation has changed and we have lost a dear friend to these craft world eldar scum, we are still in alliance with Antioch, so treat them accordingly as such. Our alliance with the eldar still stands too. Our objective still stands the colonisation of Bogmoor, soon more citizens will come and turn this world into a world to be reckoned with, our bogmoor forces shall be the most respected forces in the sector. This world will become the exemplar of imperial power." The governor then messages his commanders privately " the tau will need to be observed, however I believe our mutual enemies will keep us from going to war with each other. Our objective is the continued colonisation of Bogmoor, must continue, shall resposition themselves within the nebula. Ships shall aid bogmoor whilst forming a defensive perimator around the planet, one ship will be position it's self in low orbit ready to provide air support and orbital bombardments. More aircraft shall be positioned on the ground, our logistics train must improve strength to strength. Droids shall be positioned outside the nebula so we know of what approaches. communication must be made with the primitive life, and assistance should be spared for the tau if possible. These are your orders dismissed " Category:Story line